Ash Ketchum: Bane of Injustice
by sUbSoNiCSoundwave
Summary: Some heros fall and lose eveyhing, so they can rise higher and gain more. batman/TDK trilogy/pokemon crossover. rated M for violance and language and character deaths. inspired by TDK trilogy and under the Red Hood. details on the inside. many characters are OOC. Anti-hero & Clever Ash. Pearlshipping. Specialshipping. ON HAITES.
1. Prolouge

**Greetings audience it is I sUbSoNiCsoundwave bringing you the first chapter to the TDK/batman/pokemon crossover story I had planned for so long. this story will not be 100% based on the movies, it will include elements from chris nolans and other batman movies but will mostly consist of my own material, however their will be afew references hear and their. Disclaimer time: I do not own pokemon or batman or the dark knight trilogy so please don't sue. I'm very poor.**

**This chapter has been beta read by Gigatron4761**

**music selection for this chapter: The Dark Knight Rises Prologue Soundtrack**

* * *

**? ? ? POV**

_Deshi Deshi Basara, Basara_

___Deshi Deshi Basara, Basara_

___Deshi Deshi Basara, Basara_

___Deshi Deshi Basara, Basara_

The howling wind which flowed down the chasm of the Lazarus pit and the constant chanting from its prisoners at the bottom was all that emptied the silence of my climb up the pit's walls. It has been six months since I was cased down here by none other than Team Rocket. Six months since I was framed for murdering the Unova champion, Alder. Six months since the ones I considered friends turned their backs on me, believing I was the one who killed him, even my own mother. I'll show them, all of them. Today's the day I escape and bring justice to those who turned their backs on me and to the innocent men I befriended down here. I was now at the top pillar, ready to make "the leap to freedom". I didn't have a safety rope on me so if I fail the jump now, I die.

'C'mon, you've done this over a hundred times now. What's stopping ya now?' I asked myself as I looked down to see the Lazarus pit prisoners looking up to wear I was, still chanting the words in Moroccan Arabic "he he rises, rises, he he rises, rises", only at a faster and louder rate. I heard this countless times when other prisoners attempted the climb the pit walls like I am now. I even joined in with them on a few occasions, but now is not the time to dwell in the past. It's time to escape.

I clapped my hands and rubbed them together to try to ease the tension I was facing. 'No need to worry,' I thought to myself. I reached my arms out, ready to grab the ledge. I jumped across to the other side. My spectators cheered as I grabbed the ledge and climbed onto the other side.

"I promise I will return, my friends." I announced to the crowd below as I made the last climb up to the main ground where my feet touched the sand baked from the blazing sun. The pit was a very cold place and it felt great to have the sun beat down on me. I raised my hood over my head and began my new journey, not a journey of badge or ribbon collecting or competing in tournaments like I did when I was a child, but a journey to bring justice to the people who were innocent, to obliterate Team Rocket, and to kill anyone else who will stand in my way.

* * *

**Six years later normal POV**

* * *

Team Galactic were on its last legs now. The League of Arceus, an ancient Sinnoh guild believed to have been disbanded for years, has risen once more. The guild has been terrorising Team Galactic's operations around Japan, killing their leaders, stealing their technology, and even inciting rebellions up against them and slandering them as a gang of tron boy-scouts. Their last leader commander Mars, successor to Cyrus, still believed there was hope for her former boss's vision of a new world, had one of their leaders Bane captured, and was now currently interrogating him on her personal plane, which was taking her and him back to her Headquarters.

"So was getting caught part of your plan?" she asked the masked man.

"Of course" Bane replied. If he was on his feet, he stood 6 foot 8 inches tall. He had short raven black hair, tanned skin, hazel brown eyes, and deep foreshadow on his brow. Another noticeable feature on his face was a mask with tubes filled with a drug named "Venom' the tubes were arranged on the mask to look like two sets of teeth. He possessed the build of a small Machamp and wore a midnight blue armored tank top and midnight blue combat trousers on with kneepads and black boots. He had a gold tattoo on his left arm which looked like the cross worn by Arceus.

"Will you die if I take that mask off?" Mars asked.

"No go ahead. I insist that you take it off." said Bane, answering her question in a sarcastic and taunting tone which was muffled from the mask. She grabbed onto it from the chin piece then pulled it over his head to show his face. She gave a surprise look and gasp of anger and shock of what or who Bane was.

"Well; if it isn't the brat from Kanto. I thought Giovanni threw you into that pit in Arabia?" taunted Mars who relaxed back to her fearless attitude.

"Now is not the time to be dwelling in the past commander. It's time for the next step of our plan" he replied. His voice was deep, gruff, and clear without the mask on.

"So what's the next step of your master plan?" Mars asked as she got down on one knee and stared him down eye to eye. She nor the other Galactic grunts took the time to realize there was a massive cargo plane tailing over them with four men in skydiving armor descending down to the jet's wings.

"Crashing this plane, with no survivors!" he said as he stood up and with one tug he untied his hands. He then grabbed Mars by the collar of her uniform, knocked her out with a head-butt to the face, and dropped her onto the floor. Before any of the Galactic grunts could retaliate, the windows on each side of the plane were shot open as the skydivers from the cargo plane who landed on each wing caught them off-guard and gunned them down, leaving the unconscious commander, Bane and the pilots who were still flying the plane alive as the skydivers began to attach cables to the plane's hull to allow the cargo plane to drag the fuselage. The awkward position of the plane caused the wings to shear off, fall to the ground, and explode.

"This is Bane. Mission complete" announced Bane through his masks headset, and the moment he finished announcing his status to the crew in the plane, the plane's tail was blown off by explosive charges. Two of the four skydivers descended down to collect their leader and his hostage. They attached Bane to an extra skydiving cable and helped him strap Mars to his chest. Once they were secure, one of the skydivers gave Bane a remote detonator before he along with his comrade returned to the cargo plane.

"Now now Commander. Now is not the time to fear" Bane lectured the unconscious form attached to him as he flicked the detonator's safety valve off. "That comes later" he finished as he flipped the switch, which detached the plane from the cables which his comrades set up earlier, dropping the plane right out of the sky leaving them hanging there in midair on a cable which began to reel the two in the cargo plane, the source of the entire ambush.

'Team Galactics' days are numbered' thought Bane as he climbed onto the cargo hold ramp and dragged Mars into the plane as it closed shut 'and soon shall Team Rockets' he announced to himself in his head as he took his seat in the cockpit with Commander Mars safely and securely stored and tied up in the back of the cargo plane, which made a turn and headed of to its next destination, Sinnoh.

* * *

**And there you have the first chapter of Ash Ketchum: Bane of Injustice. If you havent guest who Bane is, then you're an idiot.**

**And further more, my first story Fulfilling the pact has been put on hold, I know it's ment to be a short story but I wish to continue with this for a while and I've been having writers block with that story for a while, the first chapter is still on thought, so go check it out and tell me what you think about it :)**

**And also, I will need two OC's for the tournament Bane and the others will be participating in later chapters. I will need the OC's name, age, gender, details such as appearance and personality and three Pokemon (no legendaries)**

**I would also like to know if I should introduce characters to portray as Scarecrow and The Joker, I've already decided to have Ras and Talia to be portrayed by Pokemon characters in this story, so tell me what you think I should do and I shall see you in the future.**


	2. The Pikachu, The girl and the Blue Lily

**Hello audience it is I bring you the second chapter of my TDK trilogy/batman/pokemon crossover.  
****It has been two months after the fall of team Galactic and Commander Mars's supposed demise. And we return to one of Ash's supposed former friends who made it her mission to find him and reunite him with his old partner Pikachu and rekindle their friendship, even if she has to join an assassins guild to do it (I dont own pokemon, TDK trilogy, batman or any of the characters in this story)**

**This chapter has been beta read by Gigatron4761**

* * *

**? ? ? POV**

It took me three days to get here! Three! Whole! Days! Three days of fighting the cold air, blizzards, and wild Ice Pokemon, but it paid off. I finally found the Lucarian Monastery, the home of the League of Arceus. I wasn't sure if I could still trust Conway's word when he told me that if I came here, I would have a chance of finding Ash. I haven't seen him in over six years and if these guys can find him, that would make me the happiest woman and Pikachu the happiest Pokemon on the planet. After Ash vanished years ago, I couldn't bare to be with his so-called friends or his so-called mother. I mean how could they? Ash was clearly framed!  
What made me even more sick was that four years ago they made that purple haired twerp Iris champion of Unova. Ash should be the champion! She never even competed in the Unova League! She was recommended for the title. Once I find Ash and tell him what's going on in Unova, Iris will so get her collective ass handed to her.

I finally made it to the Monastery's gates. On cue, several men and women surrounded me with katana (swords) after engulfing me in some kind of flames. I remembered that I had to bring a blue lily of some kind which grew in the fields down at the bottom of Mt. Coronet to show I wasn't a threat. They sheathed their swords as I showed it to them, but one of them grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the building as its massive ice-coated gates opened to the black armored ninjas.

* * *

**Transition: Inside the monastery**

* * *

The assassin pulled me along the floor of the building with Pikachu trailing behind. He almost shocked the guards outside when they ambushed us, but I told him not to attack anyone if anything like this happened unless I said so. Eventually we both faced a shirtless man built of a small Machamp sitting with his back turned. He was wearing a pair of black combat trousers and a waist belt loaded with metal tubes.

"Why are you here?" he asked. His voice was muffled as if he was wearing a gas mask. Yet nearly came across me as gibberish.

"Answer him!" ordered the ninja as he dropped me to my knees.

"I was asking you" he said to the black armored man as he stood from his stool and turned to him, I couldn't see what he looked like for he had an Iron black helmet cladded over his head with white face mark and two red-eye slits, I could feel my heart racing as he approached us, he made the ground shake slightly but noticable as he shadowed over my 'escort'

"S-s-she had this" stuttered the assassin as he presented my blue lily. The masked man then turned his attention from the cowering assassin to the blue flower in his hand He took the lily from the assassin's hand and diverted his gaze from the lily to me.  
The assassin dashed out of the room seconds later.

"So you wish to join us?" he asked me, I just nodded.

"Pika pika!" came Pikachu's voice as he ran up to my left leg and glared at the masked man, who looked at my lost friend's Pokemon. The masked man just gave a light chuckle, not the cynical mad-man chuckle but a heartwarming chuckle similar to a father's reaction to a young child's antics.

"Well why didn't you say so? Welcome aboard," he said as he presented a hand to me. I gave an "Eep" of confusion and shock in return.

"Wait, what? You welcome me just like that?" I asked as I accepted his hand as he pulled me up to my feet.

"Yes. To join the League of Arceus, one must have a strong aura connection between themselves and their pokemon" he said as he diverted his gaze from me to Pikachu "and I can sence a stong bond between you two, almost as strong as the one I have between me and my Lucario, which is very rare for a pokemon which can't use aura" he finished as he returned his gaze to me "but this bond has a lot of negative emotions in it, why's that?" he asked me, I felt silent tears began to build in my eyes.

"Pikachu was never my Pokemon in the first place," I said with a light sniffle. "He belonged to a friend of mine who I lost a long time ago. I was told that if I came here, you could help us find him." I said as I wiped a tear from my eye. He then turned away from me and motioned to follow me after he pulled a black sleeveless jersey over his body.

"So before I introduce you to Master Argent, may I ask for your name?" he asked as I followed him out of the room we were in and into a dojo-like chamber. A burgundy-haired man who appeared to be in his mid 50's sat in the middle with a statue of Arceus behind him.

"My name..."

* * *

**F #kIN CLIFFHANGERS... And the second chapter has been completed. Sorry if it was to short, but I promise chapter 3 will be a lot longer and like I said in the first chapter, read, comment, review and share your thoughts. ****I have still yet to decide who should play as The Joker and Scarecrow but I have decided to introduce Red as The Red Hood. In the next chapter Bane will be training our mystery girl in the Leagues art of sword fighting, theatricality, deception, stealth and aura. If I didn't do a good enough description of Bane's helmet, it looks like the mask, it looks like the title image, ****and as for the Lucarian Monastery, think of the assassins guild castle from assassins creed revelations and assassins creed 1.**

**And if anyone can guess who the girl is, you shall receive a free box of Megatron cookies, flavours include Autobot sucks strawberry, fusion cannon surprise and Optimus Prime is stupid and Megatron is the best ruler ever choco-chip, I'm sUbSoNiCsoundwave and I shall see you all in the future :)**


	3. Welcome to the League of Arceus

**And I'm back. Even though this story doesn't have many reviews so far, I'd like to thank those who's been sharing their thoughts on my work so far and I would like to apologise for the amount of changes I made in chapter 2, because I'm actually making this story up as I go along and I can't promise that I'll stop making changes to this chapter or future chapters. Anyways on with the story. Oh and, I will allow one of my new co-hosts Violet the Bisharp, who along with her twin, Joro the Bisharp, who will be featured in this story's summary's and as Red's pokemon, to give the disclaimer, take it away Violet.**

**Violet: sUbSoNiCsoundwave does not own pokemon, batman or TDK trilogy, if we do know who did though, we would probably tell ya.**

**Joro: Yer, weir not really sure to be honest with ya guys.**

**This chapter has been beta read by Gigatron4761**

* * *

**Last time:**

_"So before I introduce you to master Argent, may I ask for your name?" he asked as I followed him out of the room we were in and into a dojo looking chamber, which had a burgundy haired man who looked in his mid 50's sitting in the middle with a statue of Arceus behind him._

_"My name..."_

**Present chapter: Normal POV**

"My name is Dawn... Dawn Berlitz" she answered. As she announced her name, the burgundy haired man with the Chatot on his shoulder and two Lucario sitting on each side of him perked his head up to Bane. Bane stood to attention to the old man, whose meditation came to a halt.

"Satoshi masutā wa, boku wa gesuto o motte iru koto ga wakari" said the old guild master. Bane nodded to the old man as he motioned a hand to Dawn to stand forward and introduce herself.

"Don't worry about translating my dear; I'll help" he said. Dawn gave a thankful nod to the masked titan as she took a step forward towards the man sitting in the middle of the room.

"I come here to join your guild. I received an outside rumor that you can help those in things which the police can't," said Dawn.

"Boku tachi anata no girudo ni sanka suru tame ni koko ni kite, boku wa anata ga monogoto no sorera o tasukeru koto ga dekiru koto o soto uwasa ni iwa reta keisatsu wa dekimasen" repeated Bane so his master could understand. The old man raised his eyebrows and nodded in understanding to what his right hand man said.

"Naze kanojo wa boku tachi ni sanka shitai nodesu ka?" the guild master asked, who confused Dawn once againconsidering she didn't know what he said. She turned to Bane to translate the question.

"He asked you why you wish to join us?" answered Bane. Dawn already had that answer in mind.

"Have you heard of someone named Ash Ketchum?" she asked "The Pikachu I told you about didn't belong to me but a friend of mine. His name is Ash. Can you help me find him?" she finished and waited for Bane to translate her request. to Argent.

"Yes we have," said Bane as he returned his attention to the blunette. He then gave a light muffled chuckle. "I was actually quite a fan of his battles when I was a boy," he said, catching Dawn's attention even more. "We even know that he wasn't reponsible for killing Alder."

"So is my excuse good enough?" Dawn asked him, now even more confused.

"What happened to your friend is unacceptable Dawn," said Bane as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "He was a victim of corrupt bureaucrats."

"And his so-called friends." said Dawn.

"What?" asked Bane.

"His friends betrayed him. Even his own mother testified against him." said Dawn as she brushed Bane's hand off her shoulder and turned her head down to the floorboards.

"Then you passed the second test to become one of us." answered Bane.

"Really?" asked Dawn as she raised her head back at him, and her eyes lit up.

"Yes. What happened to him is horrific and anyone who told you to not come here are fools." said Bane. "I will teach you everything I know, as long as you adhere to my teachings and the five tenants of the League. "

"I understand," said Dawn as Pikachu climbed onto her right shoulder.

"Are you certain? You must be willing to have the courage to take lives if you wish to find your friend." said Bane.

"I'm certain! I'm more than willing to kill if it gives me the chance to find Ash alive!" cried Dawn.

"Pika pika!" cried Pikachu, who agreed with Dawn's pledge.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" said Bane. He then turned his head to the window; the moon was already rising.

"We won't be able to begin your training now, but we will starting tomorrow. We shall begin your training in the arts of the League of Arceus. Yellow!" yelled Bane as he clapped his hands and in response a blond haired woman in black armor, no older than Dawn, stood out from the crowd behind him and Dawn.

"Yes Master Bane?" asked Yellow as she bowed to the masked man.

"Please escort Dawn to her bunk. She'll be your new roommate during her stay with us." ordered Bane.

"Yes Master." replied Yellow as she motioned Dawn to follow her.

* * *

**Transition: with Yellow and Dawn**

* * *

"I love it when a new face comes around. I hope we keep you, but keep in mind that this can be a rough life" said Yellow as she escorted Dawn and Pikachu through the narrow stone hallways. The trio eventually reached a large room filled with three-stage bunk-beds with several women from Dawn's age to their late 30s climbing into their bunks.

"Your bed is below mine." Yellow pointed out to a bed with the number 43 engraved on the bed frame.

"Thanks," said Dawn.

"No problem; we take care of our own here. The League of Arceus treats one another like family, so don't worry about any of those yard bullies. We don't tolerate those type of people," said Yellow as she changed into a white tunic and climbed into the middle bunk.

"That's good to know. What will the training with Bane be like?" asked Dawn as she unpacked her belongings into a chest at the end of her bed. In response, Yellow poked her head out with a worried look.

"One word: brutal." she answered, gaining a worried look on Dawn's face. "Bane trains his students to the breaking point, but he never failed or got any of them killed. He's very strict." she said as Dawn gulped in fear.

"No need to worry though. He trains people in teams of three; you'll be training with me and my boyfriend Red," said Yellow as she rolled her head back onto her pillow.

"Well those are good things to know. Good night." said Dawn as she too changed into a blue tunic and climbed into the sheets of the bed below yellow before drifting into the world of dreams whilst holding Pikachu like a teddy.

* * *

**Transition: Bane's chamber**

* * *

Bane was looking through some things he kept in a safe in his room. The things in it looked like they belonged to a Pokemon museum: a few fossils, the blue Orb of Groudon, and several photos of Unown symbols. He eventually found what he was looking for: an old contest ribbon, but this was no ordinary ribbon. It was the one Dawn's mother Johanna gave to her when she began her journey.

"I'll be honest with you Dawn. You really brought a shock to me when you showed up at my doorstep to join our ranks." he said to himself as he admired the ribbon without his mask on. Hee rubbed his hand through his raven black hair then gave a sad but joyful chuckle as a tear went down his eye.

"I'm glad were friends again Dawn." he said to himself as he stood up and took the ribbon over to his tan trench coat and clipped it onto its collar.

'I just hope you'll be able to make the sacrifices I made,' he thought as he climbed into his king sized bed and began to drift off, dreaming about the training he'll have to put Dawn through tomorrow.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 3. Like I said in the first 2 chapters read, comment and review and please send me any OC's which I need for the tournament this story will have. **

**And if you're wondering what Argent means, its french for Silver. I decided to make Silver speak Japanese because I can (I hope I didn't offend anyone, I though it would make silver seem more cooler) the Japanese translations may not be correct for I copied them from google translate.**

**Bane will also have a legendary dragon in his team who will be revealed later. if anyone can guess which one, they shall receive a box of megatron cookies as a reward. If you wanna know which flavours are available, check on the ending summary of chapter two and I shall see you in the future.**


	4. Dawn of the Hooded Triad

**Me: Hello everyone, sUbSoNiCSoundwave here and I bring you chapter 4 of Ash Ketchum: Bane of Injustice.**

**Joro: We would like to give special thanks to Gigatron4761, who has so kindly volunteered to Beta read for us.**

**Violet: Thats right, a shout out to you Giga.**

**Joro: And heres the so far results for the first character poll. **

**Scarecrow poll results:**

**Conway: 4 **

**Gary Oak: 4 **

**Joro: C'mon guys! One day left till the poll closes and all we got is a tie!**

**Violet: *bitch slaps her brother across the back of his head***

**Joro: OW. what I do?**

**Violet: Don't be so rude to the readers Joro! They might not come back.**

**Me: OK you two, break it up.**

**Violet&Joro: Sorry boss. **

**Me: OK disclaimer time: We do not own anything related to pokemon/batman or TDK trilogy, I think its a bit ridiculous that each chapter needs a disclaimer. Anyways on with the story**

******This chapter has been beta read by Gigatron4761**

* * *

Yellow and Dawn were the only two women left in the girls bunk room. Yellow was making her last attempt to wake her blue-haired partner.

"Ok you two, zap her up would you please?" Yellow whispered to her Pikachu and Dawn's Pikachu. Both Pikachu squeaked their names in response.

"PII-KACHUUU!" they both cried as they zapped the blunette awake. Dawn squealed as she fell out of the bunk and landed on her back with her hair stuck-up and fried and swirls in her eyes.

"Ow," whined Dawn as she picked herself up and rubbed her back as Yellow and the two Pikachu burst out laughing.

"Waky waky Dawn!" chimed Yellow as she wiped a tear of laughter from her eye.

"Ok I'm up! What time is it?" asked Dawn as she went behind the changing curtain and changed from her sleeping tunic to a black suit of ninja armor. The armor looked a lot like the armor worn by the assassins in the League of Shadows from Batman Begins.

"5 AM." answered Yellow.

"FIVE?!" yelled Dawn in shock as she exited from behind the curtain whilst tying her hair back into a pony tail.

"Yep. Bet you're glad we went to sleep at seven last night ay?"

Dawn nodded to her bunk mate's question. To be honest she didn't go to sleep until ten and now she'll be doing martial art fighting techniques whilst half tired with the Leagues most brutal teacher. She could tell that Bane, when she met him, looked like someone who could arm wrestle two Machamp under a table; it wouldn't be a good idea to anger him.

"We should probably get going," said Dawn as she collected her Poke-balls and woke up Pikachu, who jumped onto her shoulder.

"C'mon. Since your new, you have to have your aura branded," said Yellow as she let Dawn out of the bunk room and down the halls. The halls were teeming with activity, making the ancient castle not feel so abandoned. She saw several Pokemon such as Lucario and Bisharp training with one another in battles with their black armored masters, who were swinging katana blades at each other and beating each other with fancy punches and kicks.

"What do mean by branding my aura?" asked Dawn as the duo entered a room with a pool filled with cobalt-blue liquid of some kind. Bane was there too, wearing the same helmet from the day before and a suit of black armor similar to Dawn's, although the lack of sleeves or shoulder pauldrons revealed his muscular arms. He also wore a gun metal grey gauntlet with a twist dial of some kind on his right arm.

"It's a ritual to give you infinite aura," said Yellow.

"INFINITE AURA?!" asked Dawn. She never knew that humans could gain infinite energy and it came as a surprise to the inspiring assassin.

"Yes. Once this ritual is complete, you'll be able to connect with the power of aura like the rest of us," answered Yellow. "Oh and one of the coolest traits is that you'll be able to heal faster and increase your stamina."

"Will it hurt?" asked Dawn as she looked at her reflection in the pool of aura-infused water.

"No, but how long can you hold your breath?" asked Yellow. Their conversation was interrupted as Bane stood forward with his arms folded and made them flinch with his booming voice.

"Save this irrelevant and meaningless exchange for later!" roared Bane. "Dawn. release your Pokemon. They shall go first." said Bane as he dipped a goblet into the water, filling it with the glowing liquid.

"C'mon out guys" said Dawn as she released her Empoleon, Typhlosion, Togekiss and Buneary. Buneary immediately glomped Pikachu on sight. Bane approached Dawn and gave her a poke-ball.

"Please open it," he ordered.

"What's in it?" asked Dawn as she admired the poke-ball. It was identical to an ordinary poke-ball except it had a gold cross-like ring.

"Your new ally," answered Bane bluntly.

Dawn looked at her masked mentor for the moment then back to the poke-ball; she then tossed it to the ground releasing a Pawniard.

"PAWNIARD!" the short blade Pokemon squealed as it materialised out of the ball, it then took notice to Dawn who held its poke-ball and gave her a salute.

"This Pawniard will help you with your aura training," said Bane "Now please order your Pokemon into the water" ordered Bane.

"But Typlosion doesn't like water," replied Dawn. Yellow gave her a terrified look as Bane marched over to her, grabbed her by her undershirt collar, and hoisted her of her feet so she maintained eye contact with him.

"Listen here Dawn. Your Typhlosion will be FINE." Bane snarled. "You and your Pokemon do as I say during your training here! That includes no arguing or questioning my orders! Do I make myself clear?!" he barked as he dropped Dawn back on her feet.

"Yes Master," yelped Dawn as her Pokemon, including her new Pawniard and Typhlosion, dove into the water.

Bane walked to the other side of the room and began to dump crushed herbs into the goblet he had moments ago whilst Yellow went to Dawn.

"You ok?" asked Yellow as she put a comforting hand on her friend, who had a disorientated look on her face.

"...Yer... something I'm gonna have to get used to. No need to worry" answered Dawn with her signature line.

"True, but only if you question him like that again," said Yellow, and as she said that, Dawn's pokemon had returned from the water, but with differences. The flames coming from the back of Typhlosion's neck were blue and her Empoleon's and Pawniard's blades were cleaner and had a reflecting shine to them. Pikachu and Buneary bolted out of the water at a speed Dawn never saw the two small Pokemon move at before and Togekiss emerged out of the water as fast as a blur.

"Wow!" exclaimed Dawn as she admired her Pokemon's new powers and traits they got from the aura pool.

"I told you Typhlosion would be fine," said Bane. "Now it's your turn, and call me Bane."

"Yes Bane," said Dawn as she dipped into the pool, with Bane following her in with the goblet. She then turned to him when they were at the center of the pool and Bane handed her the goblet.

"Drink this," he ordered. She took the goblet from his hands and looked into it. The liquid was bubbling slightly, as if it had a tiny Magikarp breathing in it and it wasn't as clean as the water in the pool she was standing in. She took two sips from it but gagged and pulled the goblet away from her mouth. It was revolting! She tried many unpleasant foods and drinks throughout her life, but this water was beyond gross! She calmed down and looked up to Bane, who was chuckling at her reaction to the taste.

"Take your time my dear. When I drank it during my training, I threw up." he replied.

"Ok!" said Dawn with a smile. She turned to Yellow, who had a curious eyebrow raised. She returned her gaze back to the goblet and continued drinking the contents of the goblet. She finally finished after twelve minutes of drinking and gagging. Bane took the goblet awat from her and prepared her for the final step.

"Ok Dawn. On the count of three, I'll dunk you under the water then you'll have to keep yourself under for ten seconds. You think you can do that?" asked Bane as he placed the palm of his left hand at the back of her head.

"Yes Bane." answered Dawn.

"Ok then, one, two, three!" and on que he dunked Dawn's head into the water. She wasn't good at holding her breath but she did for ten seconds. Bane resurfaced her head as she gasped for air before suddenly experiencing a burning tight pain in her left arm.

"Ow! Whats happening?" cried Dawn as she clutched her right arm, which began to glow a cobalt blue symbol.

"The mark has approved you. I have one here." said Bane as he showed her his golden Arceus cross-ring tattoo, and as she took the moment to admire the tattoo, the pain subsided and the glowing stopped.

"What happens now?" asked Dawn as she got out of the pool.

"You shall be joining Red and Yellow's training trio, get used to this, for I will be the one training you for the next six months" said Bane.

* * *

**Time skip: Six months later**

* * *

In the past six months, Dawn grew a lot faster than she would've in the outside world. Her team consisted of herself, Yellow and Red. She mistook Red for Ash when she first met him, but she soon realized that he just looked like him. She was a maestro with her new aura powers that she learned to control with her Pawniard, now a fully evolved Bisharp, as well with the things Bane taught her: crafting using smoke pellets, tricking your enemies with the agents of theatricality, and deception. She even managed to trick Bane several times during their training clashes.

Dawn, Yellow, and Red, who were all clad in their black armor, their Pikachu on their shoulders (except Red, whose Pikachu was a Raichu), and each carrying a helmet under their arms (which resembled the mask the Red Hood wore in the Batman movie: Under the red hood, except Dawn's was blue and Yellow's was yellow) were following their mentor Bane through the courtyard.

"What's our next lesson Bane?" asked Yellow as they approached the door to the main dojo.

"Your training is complete my friends," said Bane as he opened the two giant doors to reveal the interior of the room. Almost every member among the League of Arceus who wasn't on guard duty was present. Argent Al Ghul sat with his legs crossed in the center of the room.

"It is time for the three of you to be recognized," said Bane as the four approached the guild master. "It is time for the three of you to join the League of Arceus," said Bane as he led the assassin trio to the aged guild master, who bowed his head to Bane's students.

"Sōdesu ka? Anata no seito-tachi wa, akuma no saiban no tame junbi ga dekite imasu ka?" asked Argent as he stood up.

"Yes, and cut it with the Japanese Argent. I think the cover up is no longer necessary," said Bane, and as he said that Dawn perked up.

"What do you mean by cover up?" she asked. Bane turned to her and answered her question.

"I mean that this is your last trial," said Bane. "It is time for the three of you to put your skills to the test, face the demon's trial, and meet the voice of Arceus." said Bane, inducing surprised gasps from each of his students.

"Now, lets begin shall we?" said Argent as he stepped off of his cushion and walked up to the side of the room. The floor where he sat on started shaking lightly and sinking into the ground. A few minutes passed and the stone circle lift returned to the surface, but it didn't come alone: on it stood a creature with a long light purple tail, pearl grey flesh donned in black armor, and a helmet with a red visor.

_"I see you brought your prodigies to me Chosen One,"_ said the armored creature through a psychic connection to the masked samurai.

"Yes I did." Bane then turned to his prodigies. "Meet the voice of the Alpha: Mewtwo."

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter four. This chapter is incomplete and I won't be able to work on the next chapter this week, so be patient and it'll come.**

**Like Joro said in the opening summary, only one day left until the Scarecrow character poll closes and The Joker poll opens, read comment and review an dI shall see you in the future.**


	5. The Demon's Trial

**Hello an welcome back to the story.**

**In this chapter the Hooded Triad meet the true master of the League of Arceus, Mewtwo, who has put the trio to face Argent in the Demons trial, will they prevail or fail? (lol rhyme)**

**Scarecrow poll results:  
Gary Oak: 5  
Conway: 4**

**So in the end, Gary Oak will portray as Scarecrow, and as I promised the poll for the Joker is running now, and will end next Wednesday (Australia, Adelaide time)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any material or characters related to pokemon, batman or TDK trilogy**

* * *

**Last time**

_'I see you bring your recruit prodigys to me Chosen one' said the armored through a psychic connection to the masked samurai._

_"Yes, Dawn, Yellow, Red, met the voice of the Alpha. Mewtwo"_

**Present Day**

"No way! The leader of an assassin guild is a Pokemon?" gasped Red in disbelief.

"Wow!" gasped Yellow.

"Wait. Mewtwo?" asked Dawn. _'Ash told me about this Pokemon when we were kids,'_she thought.

"Indeed," said Mewtwo through his psychic powers. "Let's not stand on ceremony shall we; there's much to do." As he said that, three assassins from the crowd, each carrying a goblet filled with aura-infused water, moved to the center of the room.

"Crap! Not the water again." groaned Dawn in her internal thoughts. Mewtwo approached the assassins and slit his wrist with a knife concealed in his tails armor. He then dripped three drops of blood in each goblet and ordered the men to present the goblets to the Hooded Triad.

"Drink the water infused with my blood and the life force of all creation. Then the demon's trial will commence," ordered Mewtwo. The Hooded Triad trio nodded, took the goblets from each assassin, and drank from them. To say the least, it wasn't as repulsive as the goblet they had to drink when they were having their aura branded, but the concept of drinking blood didn't comfort them much. After all, they weren't Golbats.

Once the trio downed the blood laced water, their vision began to blur.

"Urr," groaned Dawn as she tried to fix her vision. She then noticed that the assassins within the room gathered into a crowd. Argent Al Ghul stood in front of them.

"The greatest source of fear to humans is what they cannot see," he said as he pulled his masked cowl over his head and disappeared into the crowd, who then separated themselves into three separate lines for each Trio member to take.

"Yellow, you take the left line. Red, you take the right." ordered Dawn as she and the other two put their coloured helmets down and allowed their Pokemon to step aside as they pulled out their black under-mask cowls, which they pulled over their head. They then drew their swords out and entered their selected passage ways one by one.

"You have to become more than a terrible thought," said Argent again from the crowd. "You have to become an idea!" he yelled out. In each passage way, a ninja pounced on each member. The ninjas attempted to slash the members with their swords, but they managed to block each attack. The assassin who attacked Dawn returned to the crowd and switched positions before she could strike her assassin.

"Feel terror cloud your senses," Argent lectured as the trio navigated through the labyrinth with their vision still distorted. "The power to distort and control," he repeated. This time the crowd made a forty-five degree turn before spreading out and entering another passageway as they raised their swords.

"And know that this power can be all yours," he continued as he jumped out on Red, who retaliated at the assassins' attempts to slice him by blocking each attack with his own sword. The assassin disappeared into the crowd again and switched position before Red could disarm him.

"Embrace your worst fears," he said as the crowd separated from around Dawn, revealing a path towards an ancient box. She then slowly approached the box whilst keeping her sword raised in case any assassins tried to jump her.

"Become one with the darkness. Then you can truly serve the light," Argent said again as Dawn lowered her sword then brushed her hand across the lid of the box. She then removed the lid and a big cloud of smoke engulfed the room, clouding her vision even further. Perhaps the drug trip she was enduring wasn't bad enough.

_"C'mon Dawn. Think!'_she yelled in her head as she looked left and right in the cloud.

"Focus. Master you senses," said Argent from nowhere. Then it hit her.

"That's it! Focus and master my senses!" She then closed her eyes and focused her ability to sence the aura of others in the room. She looked around, her eyes still shut, as she saw what looked like heat signatures of all the assassins that composed the maze which Yellow and Red were in still. Then she saw another form approach her with its arms raised 'got ya' and before the figure could strike her, she kicked it off its feet then pointed the tip of her sword to her attacker. As she did that, her vision returned to normal and the smoke began to clear, revealing the assassin that she disarmed to be Argent Al Ghul. All the other assassins were on their knees in front of Mewtwo and Bane, who were at the other side of the room. Bane began clapping.

"Excellent!" praised Bane as he approached the blunette, who helped the magenta haired assassin up and lowered her cowl.

_"You've done well. We welcome you as true brother and sisters of the cross,"_announced Mewtwo as he removed his helmet to reveal his alien like head with a smile on his face.

"And as we agreed, we shall help you find your friend," said Bane as he led Dawn, Yellow, Red and Argent over to Mewtwo. Dawn's eyes lit up with the new knowledge that Bane never forgot their pact.

"Really?" asked Dawn as the five of them followed Mewtwo into the aura pool room. This was it! After all the training she endured in the last six months, she was finally given the chance to find Ash, the man that she loved and lost so long ago.

* * *

**And there you have chapter 5. Please read, comment and review.**

**Joro: hey boss, ya think it would be K if we showed whos who now?**

**Me: I don't see the harm in it.**

**Joro: what about the Joker poll results for today?**

**Me: go ahead.**

**Joro: horray.**

**Whos who:**

**Mewtwo- Phantasm**

**Argent Al Ghul (Silver)- Ras Al Ghul**

**Ash Ketchum (Ashur Al Ghul)- Bane**

**Dawn Berlitz (Talia Al Ghul) -The Blue Hood**

**Red Young- The Red Hood**

**Yellow ****Amarillo- The Yellow Hood**

******Gary Oak- Scarecrow**

******Joker- Undecided**

******Batman- undecided**

******Catwoman- undecided**

**Joker Poll  
Barry-1  
Drew-1  
Tobias-0  
N-0**

**Keep voting until next Wednesday. And if your wondering why Ash also has the alias Ashur Al Ghul, stick around and you may find out and I shall see you all within the future.**


	6. The Reunion

**Me: Hey Violet. how many views had this story got so far?**

**Violet: *checks computer* ITS OVER 9000!**

**Joro" WHAT?! 9000?!**

**Violet: No its over 1000 *Troll face***

**Me&Joro: *facepalm***

**Violet: sorry guys, and I think its your turn for disclaimer and summary boss, and the OC request.**

**Me: cheers Violet. okay everyone here's the deal, I need OC's, and I need as many as you can give me (note: I will require at least one Team Rocket OC, which will be killed off) send your OC idea's via PM or the review comments, here's how I want you to post your OC's as.**

**Name:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Age:  
Personality:  
Pokemon (4 only)  
And also feel free to add any other details about your OC (note: I will not accept OC's who are members of the League of Arceus, sorry :() and be sure to add the pokemon's attacks (max 6) and genders.**

**And remember, the clocks a ticking for the Joker poll, so submit your votes or Violet won't get her Megatron cookies.**

**Violet: *begins to sob in a corner***

**Anyways disclaimer time: I do not own any material or characters from Pokemon or TDK/batman trilogy or the theme music used in this chapter.**

* * *

**last chapter**

_'You've done well, we welcome you as true brother and sisters of the cross' announced Mewtwo, as he removed his helmet to reveal his alien like head with a smile on his face._

_"And as we agreed, we shall help you find your friend" said Bane as he led Dawn, Yellow, Red and Argent over to Mewtwo, Dawn's eyes lit up with the new knowledge that Bane never forgot their pact._

_"Relay?" asked Dawn as the five of them followed Mewtwo into the aura pool room. This was it, after all the training she endured in the last six months, she was finally given the chance to find the man that she loved and lost so long ago._

**Present chapter**

* * *

"Yes" said Bane as he, Mewtwo and Argent turned to face the trio as the aura pool room's doors closed behind them.

"And before I show you, I want to say to the three of you that I am sorry, especially to you Mrs. Berlitz" said Bane as he crossed his hands behind his back and dropped his head down.

"Sorry? For what?" asked Dawn.

"Pikapika" squeaked Pikachu. During their training, Bane was rather rough with her, Red and Yellow. He still remembered the day when his blue haired master first questioned him, he almost zapped him too but remembered the promise he made to not attack anyone, and when he did almost act up that time, Bane gave him a glare through his red-eye slits as if he stared into his soul.

Bane gave a muffled sigh then raised his head back to the Hooded Triad "For eveything. For the way I treated you guys during your training. I know that the three of you see it as tough love like I told you, but I always have to do this when I feel like I pushed my pupils to far" he said again. He then turned to Dawn who had Pikachu on her shoulder.

"And Dawn. What I'm about to do, I am deeply sorry" he said. Even though his voice was hard to understand, she actually managed to hear his voice crack as if... he was crying. He flicked off four clamps which held the top part of his helmet and pulled it off, leaving the mask piece on which still covered his cheeks and mouth, but the trio got a view of his short raven black hair, and his eyes were shut with tears leaking out of them.

_"What are you doing?" _demanded Mewtwo through telepathy with a worried look of what the son of his master was doing.

_"Fulfilling my end of the bargain" _said the raven haired titan trough the mind link he had with Mewtwo, as he took a hold at the back of his mask then pulled it off over his head to reveal the rest of his face. Once his face was completely revealed, he opened his eyes which where the same auburn brown eyes which Dawn remembered from Ash.

There was a different facial reaction from each member of the hooded Triad. Yellow had the 'I don't understand' face plastered on her, Red had the 'wow, he looks like me' face as Dawn had her hands clasped over her mouth and her eyes widened in shock.

"A..A...Ash?" stuttered Dawn as her eyes began to water. After all this time, the boy she had looked for after her mother was murdered by the people who framed him for Alders death was right under her nose, well... above her nose.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu in disbelief as he fell of Dawn's shoulder.

"Dawn-" but before Ash could continue, Dawn bolted out of the room, leaving Pikachu behind accidentally.

"Dawn! wait!" he yelled, but before he could pursue the blunette, he felt his father's hand on his back to get the raven haired titan's attention.

"Let her be Ashur, give her time I'm sure she'll come around" said the wise-old assassin.

Ash gave a sigh as he turned to the old magneta haired old man "I hope your right" he said as he turned to Yellow "next time you see her Yellow, tell her that I need to talk with her, dont force her to neither, I want her to take her time" said the raven haired giant, who got a nod from the blonde.

"Yes sir" she answered as she and Red left the room with Pikachu, who gave a sad glimpse to his former master before following after the blonde and Ash's smaller Doppelganger out of the room to go find Dawn.

* * *

**Transition: six hours later**

* * *

Ash was now sitting on the end of his bed in his private sleeping chambers. He had the Dawn's contest ribbon which he found in his safe from months ago in one hand, and his head in the other.

_'C'mon Yellow, Im counting on ya here' _he said to himself in his internal monologue as he lifted his head, which had dried tear stains patterned down his face to check the clock, which read 9pm, suddenly he heard someone knock at the door, he put his helmet on, so his identity would remain hidden to whoever it was, if it weren't Red, Yellow or Dawn, if she was still here that is.

"Who is it?" he asked as he leaned the side of his head at the side of the door.

"Ash its me... Dawn" the knocker answered which Ash flinched slightly, knowing that she was ready to face him.

"I'll be done in a moment Dawn" said Ash as he pulled his helmet of his head then ran over to the sink in his on-sweep bathroom, where he drenched his face over with a handful of water from the tap.

"Okay, you can come in now, the doors open" he yelled back, and as he said that Dawn slowly opened the door to face the tall raven haired man, who welcomed her in whilst drying his hands.

"I guess I've got some explaining to do?" asked Ash as Dawn took a seat on a padded chair in his make-shift settee.

The two talked to one another throughout the night. Dawn asked Ash of all of what happened to him during the last seven years. She wasn't surprised to learn that it was Team Rocket that framed him for all those murders, her mother included, she wasn't even surprised to learn that it was also them who abducted him from the trial where all of their former friends vouched against Ash.

She even learned that during the years he escaped from the place Team Rocket dumped him, the Lazuras Pit, that his own father found him and took him in to become an assassin of the L.o.A, she even learned that sometime when Ash was 18, he was captured by Team Plasma and used him as a lab rat for an experimental super-steroid called Venom, which made him the eight pack 6 foot 8 inch tall giant he was today.

"So does that answer everything you wanted to know?" asked Ash as he leaned over to hand another box of tissues to the weeping blunette.

"...Yes" she mumbled as she blew her nose and wiped her eyes clean. When she learned that Bane was Ash, her mind recalled all the pain and suffering she went through trying to find him, the friendships she destroyed, the careers she abandoned, all she had to lose during the last seven years were her pokemon, the pokemon Ash left behind and her foster-brother Gary, until she came to the Lucarian monastery to fulfill the promise she made to herself, Pikachu, her's and Ash's pokemon and Gary to find Ash, were she met Yellow and Red, who grew to become great friends with, even greater than Kenny and Leona and they were her childhood friends.

"I'm sorry for not telling you who I was at first Dawn. I'm sorry for everything, the way I treated you, and the way I-" but he was cut off of his speech as Dawn tackled him out of his chair, then forced her lips into his, then removed them to allow herself to catch her's and Ash's breath.

Ash gave a couple of surprised splutter from the surprise kiss attack from the blunette then shifted his eyes, which locked onto Dawn's sapphire blue orbs.

"I'm guessing were friends again?" Ash asked in a tone as if he was going to start crying and laughing, Dawn then leaned down into his left ear.

"More than friends" she whispered into his ear, which in response Ash cracked into a fit of chuckles and light sobs as he wrapped his arms around the blunette and picked himself and her up onto his feet whilst using his Beartic hug he had on Dawn to help her up, and as he did that, the curfew bell went off, letting everyone in the monetary know it was time for those who weren't on the night watch to sleep.

"Well I guess we should continue with our catchup tomorrow" suggested Ash as he released Dawn from his hug, which made the blunette assassin shiver slightly due to being released from his warm muscular arms. And as he turned away and walked over to his bed, he turned back to her.

"Your more than welcome to join me for the night" he told her, and as he said that, her eyes lit up then instantly teleported anime style under the duevay.

_'That was quick' _thought Ash as he removed the sweater he was wearing, leaving him in a tank top and joggers then joined his newly beloved and old friend under the bed sheets.

"Goodnight old friend" he whispered to the now fast asleep form as he wrapped his arms around her waist, which had gained a bit of muscle from all the training they did over the last six months, then began to drift off to sleep with a smile on his face, a smile because he could now once again give human emotions to people again, and that will make him more powerful to take down Team Rocket.

* * *

**Chapter six complete. I have now decided to make Lance play as Batman and Cynthia to play as Catwoman. and I will be referring the League of Arceus as the L.o.A. Read, comment, review, submit OCs and vote and I shall see you all within the future ^.^**


	7. The Scarecrow

**And I return with chapter 7. And after weeks worth of votes, The Joker shall be played by... Barry. So I will like to thank those who participated in the voting for both The Scarecrow and The Joker polls, which brings up another question I would like answering from you guys. Should the Joker be an enemy or an ally to the L.o.A?**

**Disclaimer time: I do not own any material or characters from Pokemon or TDK/batman trilogy or the theme music used in this chapter.**

* * *

**last chapter**

_"Goodnight old friend" he wispered to the now fast asleep form as he wrapped his arms around her waist, which had gained abit of muscle from all the training they did over the last six months, then began to drift off to sleep with a smile on his face, a smile because he could now once again give human emotions to people again, and that will make him more powerful to take down Team Rocket._

* * *

**Present chapter: Route one, Kanto region, ten days later**

**Music for this chapter: Batman: Arkham Asylum OST - And at the End of Fear... **

* * *

It was a dark night on route one outside of Pallet town, and three of Team Rocket's most incompetent members Jessie, James and Meowth were on a mission to steal some data from professor Gary Oak's lab in the center of town, but they didn't realise that they were being watched by a lone figure in the shadows in the trees. After the entire incident with Alder's and Samuel Oak's murders by Delia's son, Ash Ketchum, who disappeared of the face of the earth when he supposedly escaped from his trial, route one became cursed by a lone ghost, people say it was Samuel Oak's ghost which stalked the forest, dressed as a Scarecrow, which was were his dead body was found in seven years earlier, and the three gullible idiots were walking through the cursed route at the time of this legendary ghost's hunting time, midnight.

"Wouldn't it be more easier and safer to do this tomorrow?" whined James as he flinched at the sound of rustling bushes "Have you two never heard of the Scarecrow? I heard from Cassidy that he guts his victims in the dead of night, then uses their guts as stuffing for field scarecrows"

"shut-up James, there's no such thing as the Scarecrow" hissed Jessie as she kept the lead among the trio with her flashlight, then she stepped on something which felt and sounded like paper "Hr?" she wondered, she picked the paper up to see it had writing on it.

'DONT LET HIM TOUCH YOU!' the note said, but what the note was written in made Jessie go as pale as a ghost, for the note wasn't written in ink, but blood. James and Meowth then peeped over Jesse's shoulder to look at the note, which caused them to scream like little girls, as if they saw slender man.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU SCARECROWS REAL!" cried James as tears of fear gushed out of his eyes whilst squeezing Meowth, then the trio heard a cold raspy voice in the air as if the forest was speaking to them.

"Of course I'm real" the wind whispered causing the leafs and branches of the trees which surrounded the rocket trio to rustle.

"Jessie, we have to get out of here, now" pleaded James as more fear filled tears spilled out of his eyes.

"There is nothing to fear, but fear itself" came the same voice, but now it sounded more demonic and monstrous... and closer.

"AAAARR" the Team Rocket screamed hugging each other as they turned to see a silhouette of a man with a Freddy Krueger claw and a Murcrow on its left shoulder.

"LETS GET THE F&#K OUT OF HERE!" screamed Meawoth as he abandoned his two human allies and bolted through a random direction in the forest, but as he did that the silhouette disappeared.

"Its gone" said James as he calmed his breathing.

"Yes but Meowth is gone too" explained Jessie as she turned her flash light left and right to try to find the pokemon "We better find him before this... Scarecrow finds him" she said as she grabbed James by the hand and dragged him through a random direction.

* * *

**With Meowth**

* * *

Meowth now stopped running and was now alone and lost, the forest was like a labyrinth and the cat was getting even more sacred as he felt a light breeze stroke across his back.

"James? Jessie?" cried Meowth as he looked around frantically, he then heard the same raspy voice which scared him off from the human duo.

"There is nothing to fear, but fear itself" the voice whispered, repeating the line which sacred Meowth off from Jessie and James. Meowth began to get even more scared as he raised his claws ready to defend himself against the self-proclaimed Scarecrow ghost of Pallet town.

"WHOS OUT THERE?! WHO IS IT?!" screamed the cat pokemon as he dashed his head left and right with his claws still raised to find who was taunting the poor creature, then he saw the same silhouette that he Jessie and James saw.

"AARRR" screamed Mewoth as he fell flat on his ass as the dark figure began to approach him and raised its left hand, to reveal a Freddie Krueger like claw, but instead of knifes as fingers, the claw had needle like syringes instead with tubes coursing up his sleeve.

"Be good little cat, and the doctor may give you a lolly pop" the approaching figure whispered as it lurched its hand back, getting ready to impale Meowth with his syringe fingers.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" screamed Meowth as he began to crawl backwards away from the needle fingered man, who gave a raspy demonic cackle as the cat pokemon backed up into a tree.

"You remind me so much of the last thief who came wandering around these parts" said the figure as he jabbed Meowth then injected the cat pokemon with a dark orange liquid from the gloves needle fingers, Meowth began to thrash about and scream at the top of his lungs as the fear venom began to take effect wilst the masked man kept a firm grip around his neck "She screamed, and she cried, just as much as you do now" The figure hissed as he prepared to finish him off.

* * *

**Back with Jessie and James**

* * *

"AARRR" the duo heard a scream which sent flocks of Murcrow and Pidgy flying out of the forest trees, causing the last two Rocket duo to freeze in their tracks.

"That sounded like Meowth" James whispered to Jessie, who gave a nervous nod to the blue haired man. "Do you think he's okay?" asked James.

"I don't know" said Jessie, but as she took a step forward, she felt the crunch of paper beneath her foot again, she looked down and picked it up then gulped at the message written on it, which like the first one was written in blood.

"RUN" said the blood stained paper, and as she pulled the paper away, she felt something warm drip into her hair, she fed a gloved finger into it then hovered her flashlight over her glove, revealing the warm liquid she found in her hair was blood.

"J-J-JJJJ" stuttered James as he tugged his comrade's shoulder to get her attention.

"Whats wrong James" asked Jessie as she slowly turned to the blue haired man, who pointed his finger upwards to a tree branch above them, Jessie looked up and what she saw made her scream in horror, from the tree branch hung Mewoth, who was being dangled from the branch by a rope around his neck and had blood dripping from the cats torso, which was ripped open, as if someone or something dissected the cats guts out of his torso.

"Oh my god" whispered Jessie as she dropped her torch as clasped her hands over her mouth in shock as she began to hyperventelate at the gory sight of the dead cat. She then turned around but as she did that, she and James were sprayed in the face by a cloude of gas causing the two to fall to the ground in shock, they looked up to see the masked man which killed Mewoth, who was holding a blood stained sack which they could guess would be were the dead cats organs were stuffed in.

"S-ss-Scarecrow?" stuttered James.

"Oh. So you have heard of me?" he asked as he began to approach the remaining Team Rocket duo, who were shivering in fear on the forest grass as Scarecrow's fear gas began to take effect on them.

"I heard from an old friend of mine, that you two take yourselves too seroiously" he said as he pulled out a pokeball from under his tattered Midnight blue jacket then released a Houndoom from it "You want my opinion, you two need to lighten up" and on que to the masked mans pun, Houndoom set the two Rocket agents a blaze with a stream of a flamethrower causing the panick endused duo to scream and thrash about in pain as the concentrated fire began to burn them alive, as the two finally died from the five degree burns the Hundoom delivered on them Scarecrow removed his mask revealing it to be Gary Oak.

"That was for Grandpa!" he yelled at the burning corpses as he returned Houndoom to it's pokeball then turned on his heal to return to his lab, leaving the burned corpses for the buzzerds.

* * *

**Transition: Gary Oak's lab, two hours later**

* * *

It had been two hours after Gary (a.k.a The Scarecrow) delt with the Rocket Trio, he disposed Meowths remains into a meat freezer he had underneath the lab were he kept dead flesh of other animals for experiments. He was now in his office, finishing a type up on his computer which next to it had a small collection of pictures of him, his grandfather, his foster-sister Dawn and him lost childhood friend Ash.

"Finally, finished" praised Gary as he leaned back on his chair and stretched his arms out then rubbed his face, he then turned to the photo collection next to his desk then plucked on particular one out of it to look at, it was a picture of him and Ash when they were five, Gary was never the one to admit it but he missed those days when he and Ash were friends and after being framed for his grandfather's and Alder's murders, he wished he could've taken every moment his tormented the raven haired boy.

He gave a disgruntled sigh as he placed the photo back on the table, Gary was never the same after his grandpa died and Ash got blamed for it and disappeared. After the police found his grandpa's body in a field scarecrow he swore to protect Pallet town and it's people, even Delia to his dismay who he had lost all respect for after she believed her son killed all those people, he took the field scarecrow mask which his dead grandfather was found wearing and used it as the symbol he had become, an agent of fear, to keep evil at bay from his home town.

"So tell me, what do you seek in these midnight strolls?" asked a voice behind him, Gary then froze in his seat at the voice, did he just lock the doors when he returned home?

"Whos there?" Gary asked quietly, not daring to turn around _'That voice, it sounds so familiar'_

"Your so determined to fight crime Mr Oak that you would stalk criminals in the night and scare them into submission?"

_'It couldn't be' _wondered the twenty-two year old professor slash vigilante. He slowly turned to see two men and two women standing a few feet away from him, the two women and one of the men were claded in black leather biker jackets, each wearing a helmet, the man was wearing a red helmet as the woman on the left wore a blue one and the woman on the right side of the red helmeted man was yellow, and they had coal grey trousers and black boots on with light grey bullet proof Kevlar suits underneath their jackets, which hugged the two women's curved and lightly muscled figures and the red helmeted mans muscular build. But what made him drop the note he found on his desk and drop his jaw, as if he saw slender man was the man standing with his arms folded in the middle of the trio with a Lucario next to him, he was a tall man with a body build of a Machamp and was wearing a light brown trench coat with an armor-plated tank top underneath with a pair of black boots and blue combat trousers, it was who the tall man was which made Gary grow his first ever true smile in over seven years.

"Oh my God!... Ash?... is that you?" stuttered Gary in disbelief as he took a step forward to the raven haired giant, who gave a light smile to the gob smacked professor.

"Hello Gary, Its been a long time"

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter six. I tried to make this chapter as scary as I could, for that's what Scarecrow is ment to do? yes? scare people. Please continue to send OC's, read, comment and review and I shall see you all within the future :)**

**And once again, I am sorry for all the changes I've been making in each chapter over the last few weeks. And I would like to announce that I'm working on a Fallout new Vegas/fallout 3 crossover, and Im thinking of doing a transformers prime fanfic, which I'll be paying more attention to around late November (that's when I break up from school for the summer). so if any fallout and transformer fans are reading, be sure to look forward to them.**

**QUESTION TIME:**

**Should I keep this story on the pokemon/TDK crossover page? or return it to the pokemon fanfic page?**

**And also, heres the lists for Ash's, Gary's and Barry's pokemon teams**

**Ash (Bane): Lucario, Machamp, Tyranitar, Charizard (these two will be revealed later on)**

**Gary (Scarecrow): Houndoom, Bisharp, Cacturne, Ariados, Umbreon, Dragonite**

**Barry (Joker): Empoleon, Mr. Mime, Alakazam, Medicham, Gothitelle, Reuniclus**

**and if you can guess what the other two pokemon Ash has, you shall recive two boxes of Megatron cookies :D so get playing the guessing game everybody, they are very important plot points as well.**


	8. Max vs Bane

**Hello once again audience, I have returned with the eighth chapter of Ash Ketchum: Bane of Injustice. Last chapter, Ash and co. have returned to Pallet town, former home of Ash's to see an old friend, who would deem a worthy ally for the L.o.A cause.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any material or characters related to pokemon or TDK trilogy or Batman.**

* * *

**last time**

_"Oh my God!... Ash?... is that you?" stuttered Gary in disbelief as he took a step forward to the raven haired giant, who gave a light smile to the gob smacked professor._

_"Hello Gary, Its been a long time"_

* * *

**Present Chapter**

After Ash and Dawn's reunion with the young vigilante professor, Gary was feeling a lot better knowing the childhood friend he saw as a little brother was alive. Well... little by age, it would be an understatement to say that Gary was intimidated by the size of Ash now, especially when he showed him his venom gas helmet-mask, it made him look like Darth Vader on steroids and had a pair of red-eye contacts fitted in he was terrifying, he couldn't help but think what he would look like to someone who was intoxicated by his fear drugs, which Ash took quite an interest to when he showed him his gadgets he uses as The Scarecrow. He was even overjoyed to hear that he killed Jessie, James and Meowth, saying he was glad to know those three idiots got what they should have got when the L.o.A started their war with Team Rocket.

* * *

**Four days later**

* * *

The four musketeers decided to stay with Gary at his ranch for a while, and to allow Ash to get acquainted with his pokemon he left in Gary's care all those years ago, many of them fainted on sight, thinking they were seeing a ghost, but pokemon such as his starters he caught during his journey in Kanto, Bayleef which was now a Meganium, Infernape, Gliscor and Gible, which was now a Garchomp tackled the raven haired giant into a dogpile.

Gary and the Hooded Triad were watching the reunion from down the hill in the pokemon's territory. Dawn and Gary had light tears in their eyes as Red and Yellow didn't, but were too smiling, watching their master rekindle with his old pokemon.

"They sure missed him, didn't they?" asked Red.

"Yer, they did, when all with what happened seven years ago, they took the news real badly, especially Charizard, who flew all the way back here from Charicific Valley in Johto" explained Gary as he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed "All they did for the first year was riot amongst each other and the other trainers pokemon, this caused many trainers who trusted Grandpa and me to move their pokemon to other lab ranches, since they couldn't stand the things they were doing to them"

"Wow... that year mustv'e sucked" said Yellow, who got a nod from the brunette professor.

* * *

**Transition: two hours later**

* * *

Our heros are now gathered in the living room talking to one another about how their lives had changed over the last seven years, like they did during the last four days that the Hooded Triad came to Gary's doorstep, but then there was a knock at the door. Gary went to answer it and met a face he hadn't seen for a long time, Max Maple.

"Hey Gary, how have things been?" he asked with a smile. Max had grown out of the thick glasses he wore as a kid and was now sporting a pair of smaller glasses similar to Cheren's from pokemon black and white, his was wearing a white dress shirt underneath a forest green jersey jacket and had a pair of brown trousers on with green and black sneakers.

"Fine" answered Gary with a fake smile plastered on his face _'Crap, if he sees Ash, things will get pretty ugly, and if I shoe him off, he'll get suspicious' _

"So hows your journey in Kanto?" Gary asked the traveling Trio as he allowed him to enter the lab.

"Great, I got the Volcano badge four days ago, and I'll be getting the Earth badge sometime this week when I get to Veridian city, and were invited to the team tournament in Castelia City" said Max as he entered the lab, were Gary's assistant Tracy peeped out of the corner to see who his boss was talking to.

_'Better warn Ash' _he thought as he dashed down the corridor to find him.

* * *

"So sir, since when have you two became an item?" Yellow asked Ash and Dawn as she took another sip of her coffee.

"When Dawn came to my room ten days ago" said Ash who was blushing lightly as well as Dawn, whilst Red was snickering, finding it funny that Mr. big-tall-dark and scary was blushing, then Tracy entered the room then turned to Ash.

"Ash hide! Max, May and Drew is here!" he cried, but Ash mealy sighed and put his venom mask-helmet on, to hide his face.

"He'll only react in the way which will jeopardise our operations if he sees me, but if he sees Bane, he won't" he said, but Tracy raised an eyebrow, not understanding a word he just said, Dawn just chuckled at the green haired man's confused look.

"He said that Max won't recognize him" she said, which made the lab assistant calm down a bit.

"Oh, but what about-" but he shut himself up as Gary, Max, May and Drew entered the settee, where Max caught sight of Red, then all hell broke loose.

"YOU!" the three yelled in anger and shock.

"Roserade! stun spore" ordered Drew as he release his first pokemon, but before it could commence the attack, the real Ash in his mask intervened by throwing a pokeball releasing his Lucario, which leaped in between both pokemon and assassin.

"I belive you may have my friend mistaken for someone else" he said. Lucario and Roserade stood their ground at each other still though, Lucario refusing to move until her master odered her otherwise.

"WHAT! DONT YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS?! THAT PSYCHO KILLED LOADS OF PEOPLE!" screeched May, causing everyone else other than Ash and May to rub their ears to subdue the pain.

"Yes I know ho he is, his names Red Young" said Ash as he crossed his powerful arms across his chest, to which May gave a light but noticable blush at the sight of them, Drew picked this up and scowled to the masked titan.

"...Oh, sorry, he just looked like someone... someone we knew along time ago, and wait! you said Red Young? former champion of Kanto?" said May as she got her boyfriend to return his pokemon as Ash did the same.

"The one and only," said the smaller doppleganger with his hand in the air.

"Yes, and I belive you owe my friend a apology," said Ash as he turned his head to the green haired man, who sweatdropped as his shadow loomed over him.

"S-ss-sorry Red," stuttered Drew as he backed behind May, who stopped blushing.

"Whatever," said Red as he turned his attention back to the other two women in the room, who were at the time had pokeballs ready to throw at the travellers.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Dawn in an angry tone. May and Max were adopted by Delia after their parent's death's were blamed on Ash when they were young, and she couldn't stand these two around her anymore, despite once being good friends with May at one time in her youth.

"Were here to see if Gary wanted to consider joining our team for the Castelia City team tournament," said Max. Dawn raised a suprised eyebrow whilst Ash gave a suprised chuckle.

"Whats so funny!" demanded Max.

"Well the thing which is so funny is that we wanted Gary to join our group," said Ash as he turned his head so that his red-eye slits were staring the smaller boy down.

"What makes you think he'll join you over us?" asked May, who got a muffled burst of laughter from the masked titan.

"Because we were talking about it earlier and the fact that he's Dawn's foster brother, it would allow some sibling bonding time, since they haven't seen each other for over a year," he said. Max's head drop down in disapointment, but then he shot it back up with an idea.

"Why don't we battle? you win, Gary joins... what is your team's name anyways?" he asked, cutting his propersition off with the question.

"The Five Muskerteers," Yellow answered from across the room, to which Drew burst out laughing.

"The Five Muskerteers? Thats the best you can-" but he was cut off as Ash gave a muffled growl at the green haired man, who backed behind May again for protection.

"Okay then, if I win Gary will join us and if you do, he can join you, what do ya say?" he asked with a tone of confidence in his voice.

"Sorry kid, don't battle children, they're a waste of my time," said Ash as he pulled his trench coat over him. Max took the oppertunity to add an insult since he was an over-confident dweeb.

"You and your pokemon must be pretty weak if you don't wanna battle," he said with a smirk. That did it. Ash gave a mencaing and angry snarl as he grabbed Max by the shirt collar then hoisted him off his feet to look at him face to face, scaring May and Drew in the prosses.

"You think your such a great trainer? fine then! three on three! NOW!" he roared as he dropped Max flat on his ass, who was helped up by May, who was awe struck as the masked giant's strength of being able to pick up a teen the size of Max.

* * *

**Transition:** **Lab pokemon battle field**

* * *

"The 3 on 3 battle between Max Maple-Ketchum vs Bane shall begin!" announced Tracy as he raised his hand in the air at the left end of the field's middle line.

"Sceptile! I choose you!" yelled Max as he released his Hoenn native starter, to which Ash gave an anoyed growl over how Max stole his line.

"Lucario! show this runt your power!" he roared as he relased the blue bipedal jackle once again from earlier.

"Sceptile, bullet seed," ordered Max, and as commanded his Sceptile spewed a barage of glowig green projectiles towards the Lucario, who evaded the attack with ease with extream speed, which then collided it's head into the large grass pokemon, sending it flying pass Max in a one-hit KO.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Bane and Lucario gets the win!" shouted Tracy as he pointed his right hand to the masked titan, who squared his shoulders in disapointment and boardem.

"Grr, Gardevoir come out and use attract," yelled Max as he returned Sceptile and sent out the pokemon he befriended as a Ralts to the field. As it materialised to the field it let out a burst of pink hearts and energy and made a direct hit on Lucario.

"All right!" cheered Max as he thrusted his fist, but his joy turned to shock as Lucario was unfazed by the attack.

"Gardevoir's attack didn't work!" cried May.

"So that means... Lucario! it's a girl!" yelled Max in sudden realization. Ash gave a bored and muffled yawn from behind his mask.

"Lucario use dark pulse," he ordered in a board tone, which she did, sending another one hit KO to Max's second and most powerful pokemon.

"Gardevoir... return" whimpered Max as he returned the psychic type pokemon back to it's ball. "Slaking, don't let me down!" he yelled, releasing the gorilla like pokemon to the field, which unlike most Slaking's which are usually laidback pokemon, this one looked alert and ready for combat at the same degree as a Vigoroth.

"Use earthquake!" ordered Max.

"Lucario, jump in the air to evade it then use sword of the alpha!" ordered Ash as he pointed at his former friend's last pokemon.

"Sword of the what?" questioned Max.

"A powerful and hard move for a pokemon to learn, it changes its type to allow the attacker to cause super effective damage" said Ash. And as he said that, Lucario's right paw spike extended into a glowing blue blade which she began to bring down onto the energetic lazy pokemon.

"Slaking use protect!" ordered Max, which Slaking did but as the green barrier came up, it was smashed into tiny pieces by Lucario's strike then knocked out in a super effective one-hit KO, like it did with Sceptile and Gardevoir.

"What... the..." stuttered Max in disbelief, how on earth could a fully extended protect barrier fail like that?

"The battle is over, Max has no pokemon left leaving Bane as the victor" announced Tracy as Dawn, Yellow, Red and Gary clapped at the masked trainer's victory.

"I bet your wondering why protect failed?" asked Ash from across the field "Its because not only can sword of the alpha deal super effective damage regardless of whatever type your pokemon is, it can also destroy protective barriers" he finished as Lucario bowed in front of her master.

"Excellent work Lucario, return" and as Lucario was zapped back into her pokeball which he pocketed, he turned to Max _'how bout some insult to injury' _he thought to himself as he approached Max, who had May and Drew beside him.

"Next time, you better think twice before calling me and my pokemon weak kid, if anyone here is weak its you, its surprising you were even invited to the team tournament in Unova" he lectured, he then turned on his heel and began to walk back to his cheering spectators.

"Hey don't talk to my brother like that, come back here and apologize" May demanded as she began to follow the tall masked man, but was then blocked by Dawn.

"Out of the way" she yelled like a child whilst stamping her foot down in anger, Dawn just giggled at the brunette's temper.

"Keep it down banshee, what would Delia think about all that temper of yours?" she wondered as she tapped her chin with an index finger. Drew then marched up to the two women to help out his girlfriend.

"Hey! she wants that over grown freak to apologize to her brother, let her pass!" yelled Drew as he attempted to brush Dawn aside, and as he did that Dawn pumeled him to the ground with several lumps in his head and swirly eyes.

"I think you three should leave," suggested Gary as he approached the travelers with an un-amused frown on his face of what Dawn just did to Drew with her ninja training.

"Yer, I dont want to think of what Bane would do if I tell him you called him an over grown freak?" said Dawn, and as she said that, the trio managed to recover Drew from his beating then bolted off to May and Max's foster mother's home. Gary then gave a shudder when he and Dawn returned over to Ash, Yellow and Red as he made a mental image of what Ash would do if he did hear Drew.

"We better get ready for the tournament then if your sticking with us" said Ash as he removed his helmet to brush all the sweat off his face and rub his short raven black hair straight.

"Yer your right," said Gary as the five entered the lab and continued with their constant chit-chat and usual stuff they've been doing with one another during the last four days.

* * *

**With Max, May and Drew**

* * *

"Man, how can Gary and Dawn consider that guy a friend?" asked Drew as he placed his ice pack back on his last head lump.

"I don't know," said Delia. "Whoever this _Bane_ is, he sounds like a brute," she said as she passed her adopted daughter a glass of water.

"Yer, and when Drew called him an over grown freak, Dawn attaked him, as if she got offended by it too," said Max as he finished healing his Sceptile with a super potion.

"Did you say Dawn? I havn't seen her ever since what happened at the court house," said Delia.

"Yer, god knows why she ditched us, to much loyalty for your old son Delia, she was just to blind to see that he was a blood firsty killer," said May. Delia gave a depressed sigh and slouched in her arm chair.

"...He was never my son" said Delia. She then began to think again about why he would do such things: he killed Alder, Johanna, Professor Oak, destroyed the Village of Dragons and the Maples' parents. What ever got into him, she knew that all was left in her only child was a monster, just like his father who abandoned the two when he was just a baby.

_'I wish I never knew you Argent,' _she thought to herself as she let a silent tear trickle down her cheak.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 8. And if you're wondering what this chapter's moral is, its don't piss of a giant assassin who has the body build of a steroid junkie, and dont yell at a ninja girl. Next chapter, the Hooded Triad arrive in Unova, to take part in the ****Castelia City** team tournament, which is where the rest of the story will continue in (SPOILERS), so Im gonna need OCs for the tournament, my best guess, I will need between 3 to 4, so if you have an OC, go to the opening chapter summary of chapter 6 for details, so for now, read, comment, review and submit your OCs and I shall see you in the future.

**Oh and sorry if the battle between Ash and Max was a bit to short, I'll do some research on pokemon battles from other fanfics to make longer and fully detailed battles. And also here's a description of Lucario's sword of the alpha attack.**

**Name: sword of the alpha  
type: ?  
HP: 10  
attack type: physical**

**A powerful aura sword which can deal super effective damage to any pokemon type, can also make moves like protect fail.**

**If you wish to use this attack for any of your fanifc's, please PM me for permission.**

* * *

If you are reading this, I have to ask you guys for OCs. I know I may have no right to ask anyone for this but I won't be able to continue with the story until I get between 4 and 5 OCs. Here are the details of how I want your OC to be posted.

Name:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Age:  
Personality:  
Pokemon (4 only)  
And also feel free to add any other details about your OC note: I will not accept OC's who are members of the League of Arceus, sorry :( and be sure to add the pokemon's attacks (max 6) and genders.

This is the only thing keeping the story on hiates. I realy want to get back onto this story but the only thing stopping me is the required OCs. Read, comment, review and send your OCs via PM and I shall see you all in the future


	9. The Joker

**And I'm back. Today we join Ash and Co. in ****Castelia City**, were their team is setting up for the Team tournament, and meet many faces from their pasts, which they hoped to avoid.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any material related to pokemon, TDK trilogy or Batman or any music used in this chapter**

**Please continue to submit OCs as requested at the end of chapter 8 or Violet won't get her Megatron cookies**

**Violet: WHAT?! WHY DO I GET DEPRIVED OF MY COOKIES BECAUSE NO ONES SENDING OCS ?!**

**Me: Its because I use it to make everyone pity you for animal neglection**

**Joro: I think you mean pokemon neglection boss**

**Me: Okay! were getting off track now! roll the damn chapter!**

* * *

It has been two weeks since the encounter with the Maple siblings and Drew in Pallet town. Ash, Gary and the Hooded Triad trio were settled in at a pent house flat provided to them by spies in the pokemon league, they were discussing the plan on how to take back Castelia City from the Team Rocket remnants, who had infiltrated every level of the city's infrastructure, the courts, the police, everything.

"I know this is an important job an all, but I'm looking forward to the tournament opening ceremony" said Dawn as she finished polishing her striker crossbow, which was basically seven crossbows in one. It could fire bolts seven times faster and further than a normal crossbow and can hold seven bolts at a time with an ammunition clip like most other modern-day weapons.

"Your just saying that because the empress asked you to be her decoy" said Red with a sweatdrop. thats right, the empress of Japan, Salvia, was a buisness partner with the League, who wanted Team Rocket tooken down even more then Ash and the others did all together, she provided the guild with recorces that they needed for their battles, if it wernt for her, the war between them and Team Galactic and Team Plasma would be still raging against one another. Moments later, Ash entered the room on the phone, repeating the words yes, a hur and affirmative, then he pocketed the handheld device and turned to the two men and two women around the lounge.

"Jokers beginning the heist at the lab" said Ash with a pleased grin.

"He using hired goons again?" asked Red.

"Yep, hire scumbag crooks then kill them when you don't need them anymore, genius" said Ash, his grin then turning to a serious straigt line. "lets get going, Salvia is expecting us" said Ash. And as he said that, the other four stood up and followed the bigger man out of the room.

* * *

**Transition: Castelia City rooftops**

**Music for this scene: The Dark Knight Soundtrack - 01 Bank Robbery Prologue**

* * *

Two men with clown masks on smashed a window open on a high level of the skyscraper they were in, were one of them loaded a grenade launcher with a grappling hook projectile, which he then fired across the air and the metal spike made contact with an air conditioner. The two clown masked grunts then sent their gear across the zip-wire with them in tow, then landed on the roof of the Castelia national bank, which with Team Rocket's secret occupation hear, had the basement renovated into a research lab, were their aim was to steal as much data and reclaim as many stolen pokeballs as they could.

Meanwhile a van picked up another masked goon with a duffel bag filled with grenades, the three men and the new passenger began to talk with one another about the heist they were gonna pull on the bank-lab as the one in the front drove.

"Four of a kind, let's do this" said the front seat passenger as he loaded his pistol.

"Thats it? four guys?" asked the passenger in the back on the right.

"Six guys, two on the roof, six guys, six shares of the reward" said the front seat passenger, then the driver spoke up.

"Don't forget the guy who planned the job bob, that makes seven shares" said the front front driver, Bob just snorted at the correction his comrade made.

"Aye he thinks he can still sit this out whilst we do the heavy lifting and get a fair cut? no wonder they call him The Joker."

* * *

"So why do they call him The Joker?" one of the roof top robbers asked his comrade, who smashed open the grid box to the building's phones with a hammer.

"I heard he wears makeup" he answered as the second gut handed him a laptop, which he then plugged into a port in the grid box and began hacking the system.

"Makeup?" the second guy asked as he closed the bag up, a bewildered look underneath his clown mask.

"Yer, to scare people like war-paint, now shut up and let me focus." whist the two rooftop men bickered, the other four men's van parked outside the bank and snuck in the back entrance, were they encountered three Team Rocket guards, who they killed with hesitation with their guns before they could reach for their pokeballs, they then entered the main bank lobby and one of them shot another guard down, resulting in the bank customers to scream at the sound of gun fire, then the leading robber raised his voice.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! HANDS UP! HANDS DOWN! NO BODY MAKE A MOVE!" he yelled as the duffel bag robber placed his bag down on a desk to reveal the grenades in them, which he then began to hand them around to the hostages around the lobby, who were cowering at the lead robbers demands as he dragged two accountants from behind the desks to the ground with everybody else.

Meanwhile, the two rooftop guys were finishing up their side of the job.

"And there goes the silent alarm" said the laptop goon "and its gone" he said as he looked at the screen with satisfaction, then confusion "that's strange, didn't dial to the cops, it dialed to a private number" he said.

"Is is a problem?" asked the second guy as he hoisted the duffel bag over his shoulder and pulled out a pistol with a silencer.

"Na man Im done here" and as he said that, the guy behind him loaded three rounds into his back killing him instantly, he then collected the laptop of the dead robbers lap then proceeded down to the bank's vault, which lead into the underground lab.

Meanwhile in the lobby, the lead robber continued to curse and yell at the hostages as the other finished handing and arming grenades in their hands.

"Obviously we don't want any of ya doing anything with ya hands, other than holding on for your dear life" said the lead robber. A Team Rocket grunt was hiding behind a door which lead into the main lobby with a shotgun, getting ready to ambush the robbers.

The duffel bag grunt made it to the vault, were he plugged several wires into the vaults door controls and began to hack it.

* * *

TWACK

Bob the robber knocked out the only guard, who attempted to jump him.

"Nobody make a move! I'm warning you!" he yelled and as he said that, the shotgun wielding grunt burst the door open and shot him dead, sending his slightly obese form to the ground with blood oozing out of his back, one of the three robbers took a dash to a door, the grunt shot at him but missed, allowing the masked robber to escape and join up with the door hacker whilst the other two tok cover behind a pillar.

"You have any idea who ya stealing from?! you and your friends are dead!" yelled the grunt as he began to march over to were the robbers were hiding. The lead robber poked his head out a little, which then he realed back in behind his cover as the grunt shot at him and missed again, leaving him with just one shell.

"Ya think hes out?" he asked the other surviving robber. He paused for a few seconds then nodded. The lead robber then pulled out of his cover to confront the gun man but was then shot dead as the grunt loaded the last shell in his shotgun, he pulled the guns pump back but then realized that he had no shells left. The last robber pulled out then threw a pokeball out, releasing an Empoleon, which encased the grunt in ice with an ice beam.

Meanwhile, the other two robbers had now entered the vault, which lead down a flight of stairs to a door, which led to the hidden lab. They leaned against each side of each door frame, guns loaded with fresh ammo.

"One..." whispered the goon at the left door frame, rasing his index finger "two..." he raised his middle finger to his comrade "three!" he then pulled out from the wall and kicked the door down, and gunned down three scientists in the room with his SMG; the duo robbers then entered the room and begin to fill the bags the first goon brought with him after his escape in the lobby with all the pokeballs stored in the room.

* * *

The grunts returned to the lobby, bags filled to the rim with pokeballs.

"Ya know, if The Joker was so smart he would've brought a bigger car" said the laptop robber; the second goon nodded in agreement then turned to the goon with the Empoleon and pointed his gun at him.

"And I bet Joker told you to kill us once we loaded the balls?" he said. The robber he was aiming his gun at sighed then checked his watch.

"No, no, no, no, I kill the bus driver" he said as he took two steps to the left; the guy aiming the gun at him tilted his head in confusion.

"Bus driver?" he asked, then the second goon next to him spoke up.

"What bus-" but before he could finish his question, a school bus smashed through the wall in reverse, killing both robbers who had their backs turned to it, the driver opened the back hatch to join the last robber in helping loading the bags.

"Schools out, time to go" he said, and one by one they loaded all the bags into the back of the bus.

"What happened to the rest of the guys?" asked the driver, but as he asked that, the last robber shot him dead; the Rocket grunt, still frozen from the neck down, finally spoke up.

"Think ya smart hur? tricking hired goons... can't belive we got best by a gang of robbers with no honor or respect for one another, I mean look at you! what do you belive in hur?! WHAT DO YOU BELIV-" but then the robber shoved a smoke grenade in his mouth, shutting him up.

"I belive, what ever doesn't kill you makes you..." he ven pulled his masked off his face, revealing it to be one of Ash's old rivals from the Sinnoh reigon Barry June, except his hair was let down over his shoulders, his face was plastered with white makeup and his eyes had black makeup around them, and red lipstick drawn over his lips and two scars on each of his cheeks, giving him the look that he has some kind of sinister mad smile forever on his face "...stranger" the grunt looked at him in horror, as if he had a phobia to clowns and was being subjected to looking at one with a gun; Barry gave a sinister smile to the frozen grunt as he turned and began to walk back towards the bus, then the grunt realized that the smoke grenade's pin was attached to a piece of thread on his jacket, which he then attached to the bus door as he locked it behind him as he climbed up to the drivers seat.

As Barry started the engine, the grunt could only watch as the bus drove out of the giant hole in the bank wall, causing the pin in his mouth-grenade to pull, expelling the toxic green gass in it, he moaned in a panicking mumble as the gas expelled into the room.

Barry's bus pulled out of the bank and disguised itself in a fleet of more school buses which have conveniently drove pass the bank, disguising his get away vehicle as the city cop bikes and cruisers came charging down the road to apprehend the situation at the bank, Barry then dialed a number on a phone in his coat pocket.

"Got the balls boss' he said to the person he dialed to on the other end of the phone.

"Excellent... proceed to phase two" the deep voice on the other end of the phone ordered. Barry gave a mad hatter laugh down the phone before his caller ended it, it was only a matter of time till the clown faced man would get revenge on the people who killed his family, stole his inheritance, and carved his face, Team Rocket, and with Ash's and the L.o.A's help, his revenge would be nothing more than bitter sweet.

* * *

**And that's the end of the ninth chapter. Please continue to submit OCs as requested at the end of chapter 8 because without them, I won't be able to continue with this story. And also I will be increasing the Team Rocket OC request from 1 to 3,so please continue to read, review, comment and submit OCs and I shall see you all in the future.**


End file.
